


Если пойду я долиною смертной тени

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Винчестеры путешествуют по Америке вместе со своим карнавалом, магическим зверинцем, где можно увидеть сверхъестественные существа. Пересказ событий 1-4 сезонов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если пойду я долиною смертной тени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the valley of the shadow of death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30351) by losttheirbones. 



> Спасибо Voodoo Child. за бэту <3
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** изнасилование, пытки, фистинг, инцест, детское насилие, увечья, каннибализм, рабство, убийство, поэзия.

Когда Дину двенадцать, Джон притаскивает с охоты рычащего оборотня: челюсти сковывает невероятно крепкая железная маска, а движения – цепи. Он силой загоняет зверя в одну из пустых клеток в фургоне, поворачивается к Дину, говорит:

сын, когда-то  
это все будет твоим, и ты узнаешь,   
что нужно,  
чтобы держать их в узде.

Весь караван собирает вещи, заставляет фургоны клетками, а ярмарочная площадь превращается в испорченное поле примятой травы. Парковка опустела, холодный ветер гоняет мусор, разбросанный по территории. Пора двигаться дальше. Большинство тварей накачано наркотиками до состояния отупения, но некоторые воют от злости и безысходности, бросаясь на решетки. Дин знает это дикое желание быть свободным – свободным! – он уже знает, как сложно их приручить, на что приходится идти отцу и другим укротителям – наркотики, хлыст, тихие ночные визиты, заканчивающиеся животным рычанием.

Волшебный Зверинец Винчестеров вместе со своими гастрольными выступлениями собрал самую разнообразную и многочисленную коллекцию сверхъестественных тварей в стране, все благодаря умениям Джона, его воле и шрамам на теле. Дин уверен – он не подведет отца. Не подведет.

*

Они остановились в трейлерном парке в Иллинойсе; они на пятки наступают дракону, который был бы прекрасным дополнением к шоу. Уже конец февраля, и Зверинец зимует во Флориде. Винчестеры заканчивают завтрак, Джон убирает цепь и дротики с транквилизатором в сумку. Сэм говорит:

Я уезжаю, отец. Обсуждению не подлежит, потому что я  
Хочу быть адвокатом, ты меня не остановишь.  
Я поступил в Стэнфорд, я покажу тебе письмо.  
Никогда не думал, что я смогу  
Думать за себя, да, отец? Но  
Завтра меня уже не будет. Я  
Скоро стану самим собой,  
Буду жить в мире, и в конце  
Я могу оказаться в Египте, Японии, Франции, Коста-Рике, где угодно  
Далеко отсюда, под свободным небом, где-то, где я смогу  
Убежать, и ты меня не поймаешь, где мне никогда не придется  
Делать то, чем вы тут занимаетесь.  
Даже ты меня не остановишь!

Дин может только наблюдать за тем, как кулак Джона врезается в лицо брата. Сэм пятится назад, вещи с грохотом летят со стола, падают на пол. Джон налетает на Сэма, схватив ножницы, которыми только сегодня утром навсегда утихомирил орущую баньши. Сэм кричит, кусает его за пальцы, когда Джон пытается открыть сыну рот, оседлав его, приковав его неуклюжий подростковый вес к линолеуму. У Дина пальцы дрожат вокруг банки с пивом, но он упорно смотрит в окно, на черные голые зимние деревья, и только слушает, как крики Сэма становятся выше, наполняются агонией, а потом и вовсе затихают, превращаясь в всхлипы.

Когда все кончено, Джон встает, и Дин осмеливается посмотреть на брата: Сэм без сил лежит на полу за столом, тяжело дышит, лицо залито слезами, а рот – кровью. Джон бросает скользкий кусок плоти Сэму в ноги, и жестоко говорит:

Как же ты станешь адвокатом,   
если у тебя нет языка?  
Попробуй теперь заговори мне зубы.

*

Демоны есть и в еще нескольких элитных дорожных шоу. Они редки, могущественны, их тяжело поймать, но в последнее время они все чаще и чаще высовывают голову, так что и в «Шоу отбросов Сингера», и в «Доме у дороги» есть по демону для постоянных показов. «Волшебный Зверинец Винчестеров» славится тем, что у них есть два демона: Мэг и Руби. По крайней мере, они сами себя так называют. Две миленькие демонические сучки, загнанные в симпатичные костюмчики из мяса и костей искусным использованием железного клейма. Публика обожает смотреть, как они, загнанные в одну клетку, дерутся до тех пор, пока одна из них не падает в грязь, побежденная и сломленная.

Оказывается, демонами  
Так легко мани  
пулировать.   
Просто надо знать  
Правильное заклинание на латыни  
Держать при себе бутылку со святой водой и  
Победитель получит и награду и отдых.

Дин признается в этом пастору Джиму, человеку, который охотится на демонов, чтобы пополнить свое религиозное дорожное шоу тварей «Засунь Сатане», где фанаты падают на колени, всхлипывая от экстаза, пока он на алтаре сечет и пытает отпрыском Сатаны. Пастору Джиму очень хочется заполучить демона. Дин понимает, почему. Бой демонов – самое выгодное представление в Зверинце, где бы они ни остановились на протяжении всего годового тура по обширным Соединенным штатам. Публика глумится, швыряется, чем попало, в воздухе машет деньгами, чтобы заполучить час наедине с демонской шлюхой. А если денег достаточно, то Сэм ныряет в возбужденную толпу, ведя за собой демона и клиента к частному трейлеру, потом сидит снаружи, слушая, как демон стонет и кричит, пока ее трахают. Сэму тоже нравятся демоны. Точнее, ему нравится Руби.

Таким образом ты,  
Сэмми, язык  
Назад не отрастишь.

Дин смеется во влажный ночной воздух среднего запада, когда Сэм выбирается из клетки Руби, в который раз с окровавленными зубами. Раньше она была непокорной, обнаженной, с высоко поднятой головой, а ее глаза были неистово черного цвета, пока ее вели в клетку для боя. Но следы от укусов на бедрах сводили мужчин с ума, и она начала прятаться под слоем грязи, чтобы избежать этих пожирающих взглядов. Сэм трахает Руби чаще, чем нужно, чаще, чем он и Дин и все работники вместе взятые трахают тварей, чтобы те в страхе подчинялись. Именно благодаря насилию Зверинец работает так точно; насилие необходимо. Но сейчас Сэм просто забавляется.

Она тебе, что,  
Серьезно нравится.

Говорит Дин, неуверенный в том, что нарастает внутри: веселье, злость или ревность. Сэм упорно смотрит на бухгалтерские счета, не говорит ни слова. Да уж, просто удивительно. Дело в том, что демон убил Джона. Дело в том, что Зверинец славится тем, что у них есть целых два демона, но третий, желтоглазый, такой демон мог бы вознести их бизнес до небес. Такой демон загнал Джона в угол, так сказать, и теперь Дин и Сэм ведут дела сами.

*

Адам дергается в клетке, и Дин приносит ему тело недавно убитого мальчика. Его не было всего лишь дня три, так что плоть только начинает смердеть, гниющая и такая сладкая. Адам забирает руками свои органы, словно варенье, глубоко окуная пальцы. 

Спасибо, брат  
Я думал, пропаду  
Буду жрать собственные кости,  
Лишь бы продержаться еще день.

Адам вгрызается в кишки, по подбородку течет бледно-желтая жидкость. Дин даже не знал, что в мертвом теле так много жидкости. Он думал, что смерть высушивает тебя начисто, как вампир, вгрызшийся в шею молодой девушки, или зомби, восставший из могилы, медленный и неуклюжий.

Я бы не дал  
Тебе умереть, не дал бы.  
Мы семья, ты такой же,  
Как я, и  
Пусть ты монстр, монстр,  
Заканчивай свой ужин,  
Готовься к представлению.

Пол в клетке Адама перепачкан кровью и внутренностями. Позже Дин скажет Джо почистить тут все. С Адамом нельзя находиться, пока он не съеден до конца, и даже после – у Дина до сих пор на бицепсе не зажил укус, и другой – на внутренней стороне бедра. Если бы Адам не был их братом, Дин бы притащил бейсбольные биты и мачете, превратил бы Адама из монстра в бесформенное месиво на металлическом полу. А потом – потому что отец ведь научил его, как надо управлять бизнесом – он бы закатал останки Адама в банки и продавал бы в качестве сувениров.

Он слышит шорох брезента, когда Сэм с остальными начинают расставлять шатры. Он оставляет Адама в покое.

Надо и других тварей проведать.

*

Ленор, милая и нежная вампирша, у них с тех пор, как Дину было восемь лет. Она красива – у нее блестящие, идеальные зубы, но она та еще заноза. Она перестала убивать по приказу, а человеческую кровь отказывается пить до тех пор, пока есть силы. Дин думает, что она умерла бы, если бы они насильно не кормили ее.

Знаешь, Сэмми,  
Не думаю, что  
Ленор нужна.  
Никто не ходит на нее смотреть.  
Больше не ходит и  
И живую  
Приманку  
Она не возьмет.

Сэм кивает и пожимает плечами. Они смотрят на Ленор, на ее не двигающееся тело, упавшее на солому в клетке, обнажённое, мокрое от пота в обжигающей летней жаре. Диагноз Дина правдив: она бесполезна.

Они продают ее богатому фетишисту, который хочет добавить вампира в личную коллекцию. Накачивают ее кровью мертвеца, но та все равно слабо сопротивляется, кричит, когда укротители переносят ее в свой фургон. Дин через силу смотрит, несмотря на слабое чувство вины глубоко внутри. Покорность Ленор позволила ей жить лучше остальных в Зверинце. Дин и Сэм знают: стоит ей попасть в загребущие руки человека, заплатившего за нее столько денег, все это испарится без следа. В конце концов, Дин делает то, чего от него хотел Джон. Она ведь животное, а Дин не может ставить животное выше дела.

А для дела им сейчас нужен еще один вампир.

Поэтому, когда их нагоняет специалист по коллекционированию тварей из шоу-конкурента, и Дин видит его клыки и глаза залитые красной похотью, он точно знает, во что превратился этот человек. Дин хватает шанс за хвост, загоняет вампира – Гордона – в клетку. В конце концов, именно этот специалист как-то похитил Дина и отпустил – хромого и избитого - только, когда Сэм отдал единственного в Зверинце суккуба в обмен на свободу брата. Дин серьезно относится к работе над кармическим балансом. 

Гордон – новообращенный, до одури жаждет крови. Он еще не приручен, не готов к показу, поэтому Сэм и Дин запихнули его в маленькую металлическую коробку, куда попадают все новые поступления (Дин называет её «гробом усмирения»). И хоть в стенках пробиты дырки, Гордону не видно людей, блуждающих снаружи. Но он их чувствует, и Дин слышит злость и голод в каждом сладком крике, пока Гордон стонет и воет, и бьется о стенки гроба, снова и снова, раззадоривая чупакабру в соседней клетке. 

Дин откидывается на стуле, который он притащил специально для этого развлечения, закидывает ногу на ногу. Сэм смотрит с нетерпением на брата, словно говорит «иди к нему и усмири».

Я просто не  
Спешу, Сэмми.

Говорит Дин и улыбается еще шире.

Смеркается, вокруг лампочек летают насекомые; после жаркого дня пот на спине Дина уже испарился, когда он достает пистолет для транквилизаторов из их с Сэмми трейлера. Он тихо просовывает дуло в одну из дыр в гробу. У него чутье на такую мишень, и Дин с первого раза попадает дротиком с кровью мертвеца. Он ждет несколько минут для полного действия, заходит внутрь железной коробки, крепко держа мачете в одной руке, а в кармане припрятав закрытый шприц.

Гордон лежит на полу, окутанный тенью; он смотрит на Дина огромными глазами и тяжело дышит, паникует. Дин отставляет мачете в угол, смеряет взглядом беспомощного, дрожащего Гордона. Думает. Это все так знакомо. Только местами поменялись.

Дин хватает Гордона за воротник рубашки, тащит его в центр; вампир беспомощно машет руками в попытке высвободиться, пытается укусить, но даже близко не достает до горла Дина. Его бессильное рычание превращает лицо в сумасшедшую адскую маску, светящуюся в желтом электрическом свете, пробивающемся сквозь дырки в стенках. Дин вбивает голову Гордона в пол, наклоняется, пока вампир стонет от боли, стаскивает железный ошейник, висящий под потолком гроба. Он крепко закрепляет его на шее Гордона.

Дин дергает цепь, и Гордон, подцепленный за горло, поднимается в воздух. Вампир кричит нечеловеческим воплем, хватается пальцами за ошейник, задыхаясь, и Дин дает ему просто повисеть вот так какое-то мгновение в полосках желтого света, бессильно дрыгая ногами в воздухе. Потом Дин опускает цепь на несколько дюймов, закрепляет ее на металлическом стержне в полу. Гордон не сдается, все еще сражается; пытается поцарапать Дина, когда тот хватает вампира за запястья, закрепляет на них отдельные кандалы, так крепко натягивает цепь, что Гордон напоминает орла, раскинувшего крылья в воздухе. Витрувианский Вампир. Он едва касается ногами пола, в темноте ищет кончиками пальцев опору.

Дин берет мачете и начинает разрезать одежду Гордона, и только тогда тот говорит:

Что бы ты ни надумал,  
Я блядь убью тебя.  
Ты блядь сдохнешь.  
Какого хера ты делаешь?

Дин наклоняется, близко-близко к зафиксированной голове, шепчет:

Час   
Расплаты  
Пришел,  
Сука.

Он достает шприц из кармана. Когда святая вода попадает в кровоток, Гордон выгибает спину, кричит, долго и громко, дергаясь на цепи, как бабочка на булавке. Мышцы вздрагивают, дыхание превращается в резкие глотки воздуха, даже когда боль отступает. Когда Дин прижимает ладонь к его спине, вампир вздрагивает всем телом.

Дин обходит его кругом, вдавливает пальцы вампиру в бедра, дергает на себе, к паху. Колени подгибаются, и Гордон воет, когда вес весь снова опускается на руки и шею. Дин толкает его назад, наслаждается сдавленными булькающими всхлипами приглушенного крика. От святой воды каждый сантиметр тела стал гораздо чувствительнее: от одних диновых пальцев, выжигающих дыры на бедрах, он, должно быть, сходит с ума, что уже говорить о руках и плечах, которые вот-вот выйдут из суставов, и о железном ошейнике, который дерет кожу под подбородком.

Дин знает. Эту часть поимки он никогда не рассказывал Сэму. Никогда не расскажет. Гордон это заслужил.

Дин смазал себя достаточно, чтобы не причинить себе боли, когда он, зайдя в металлический гроб, расстегнет ширинку и вставит Гордону, но тот выгибается всем телом, из подранного горла вырывается животный крик. Сейчас все не так, как всегда, когда Дин безразлично нарушает личное пространство монстров, чтобы усмирить их. На этот раз он стонет, чтобы Гордон слышал; на этот раз он дерет ногтями спину Гордона, пока на коже не остаются длинные красные влажные полоски. У Гордона тугая дырка, сухая, разрывается от жестоких толчков Дина. Животное молчит, только хрипит, потому что в легких не осталось воздуха. Дин и сам развратно дышит Гордону в спину, в рассеченную кожу, тянется рукой, чтобы ногтями вжаться в член вампира, яйца; он целое представление из этого делает.

Давай же ты  
Сраная шлюха  
Шлюха, получи  
Ты блядь   
Любишь это не  
Так ли блядская шлюха.

Удовольствие и сила от тугой, словно тиски, порванной дырки Гордона, как электричество пробегает до самых кончиков пальцев Дина, нарастая приливной волной в животе. Вздохи Гордона превращаются в всхлипы, и Дин замирает, тянется вниз, вводит один палец, три пальца, а потом входит всей рукой в Гордона, большим пальцем упираясь в основания позвоночника. У вампира весь воздух пропадает из легких от шока, а потом резко врывается обратно криком, наполненным агонией; сквозь ручьи крови Дин скользит членом обратно внутрь. 

От самообладания вампира не осталось и следа. Он несчастно вопит в такт неистовым шлепкам бедер Дина о свои, дергает цепи в бессмысленной попытке отодвинуться от укротителя, от его руки и от его члена, одновременно вколачивающимися в него. В тени, разбавленной желтым электрическим светом, они кажутся двумя змеями, появляющимися из Дина и пропадающими в Гордоне. Свободной рукой Дин обхватил Гордона за талию, придерживает его как можно ближе к себе. Торчащие из кандалов пальцы судорожно трясутся, а из подранных запястий по рукам течет кровь. Цепи гремят, пока Дин и Гордон толкаются из стороны в сторону, подобно рыбе, пойманной в сеть.

Обжигающий огонь растекается у Дина в животе, по конечностям, от чего ноги дрожат, а пальцы ног подворачиваются внутри ботинок. Внутри Гордона Дин сжимает руку в кулак, вокруг собственного члена, дрочит, окутанный влажной перчаткой тела вампира. Дин доходит до точки, услышав долгий, громкий, такой чистый крик Гордона; ослепляющий свет заполняет все вокруг, и Дин кончает прямо в монстра, стонущего под ним. Он кладет лоб Гордону на спину, какое-то мгновение собирая мысли в кучу после волны экстаза, а после у Дина кожа в кровавых следах от царапин на спине вампира. Гордон стонет, когда Дин выходит из него. Запястье и кисть руки в крови, мягкий член, торчащий из молнии джинсов тоже, даже сама одежда – и та в крови, в тех местах, где кровь из порванной дырки и расцарапанной спины запачкала ткань. Кровь каплями стекает из прохода, с запястий, шеи. У него все тело перемазано кровью, стекающей в лужу на полу.

Дин выходит из гроба усмирения и оставляет вампира висеть на цепях, думая, что самая лучшая часть – это то, что Гордон так оголодал, что сходит с ума от запаха собственной крови.

*

Дети несутся смотреть кормежку вендиго. Вендиго крайне сложно держать в неволе, потому что они отказываются есть что-либо, кроме свежего человеческого мяса. Их не так легко удовлетворить, как оборотней или вампиров, или гулей. Даже бугимен съест мертвеца, если достаточно оголодает, но вендиго сильнее, и упрямее, они веками могут терпеть голод. Они не понимают, что могут умереть от голода, потому что всегда чувствуют себя так, словно вот-вот умрут. 

Но им с Сэмом об этом не стоит волноваться. Отец научил их: праведность требует жертв. Невинная кровь поможет чему-то сохранить чистоту.

Двадцать долларов  
За вашу дочь, двадцать долларов,  
Как и обещано,  
Мистер и миссис  
Фойер.  
Какой пир,  
Отличный пир из нее выйдет.  
Жаль разве,  
Что она такая худая.

Мистер Фойер берет наличку, улыбается обломанными желтыми зубами. Руки сгорели на солнце, кожа высохла и затвердела. У него и так уже шестеро детей в возрасте от двух до десяти лет. Еще один ребенок нанесет удар семейному бюджету, и у него только одна дочь. Еще одна девочка нужна им меньше всего.

Миссис Фойер протягивает малышку Сэму, и тот немного туже закутывает ее в одеяло; у него тонко сжаты губы. Ребенок плачет. От этого звука вендиго начинает сходить с ума, у него слюни текут. Тварь знает, что скоро случится, инстинкт зовет голосом одной из прошлых жертв, как они и натренировали это животное.

Покорми меня, но не дразни, я так голоден, пожалуйста.

Вендиго похожи на попугая. Или на пересмешника. Разве что имитируют человеческие голоса лучше, словарный запас больше, более остры на язык, но, в конце концов, все они – всего лишь животные в клетке. Дин предпочитает вендиго - как и публика - их сила, жестокость, необычный внешний вид, явно отличающийся от птичьего. Однажды, когда Зверинец и самый обычный зоопарк на колесах оказались одновременно в одном городе на выходных, владелец зоопарка умолял их проводить представления только по вечерам, чтобы к нему в зоопарк хоть кто-нибудь пришел посмотреть на коллекцию тропических рептилий и птиц. Очевидно, у него у самого были дети, которых надо было кормить. Дин предложил выкупить их у владельца, но тот сказал, что не один ребенок не продается.

Сэм смотрит на Дина огромными умоляющими глазами, прижимает ребенка в огромных руках ближе к груди. Дин понимает, что чувствует брат: ему тоже нравятся дети.

Не расстраивайся,  
Сэмми,  
Это не  
Ребенка вовсе  
Ты держишь, это  
Еда для животных.

Дети с удивлением таращатся на Сэма, когда тот бросает ребенка в клетку. Вендиго быстр – самый быстрый, которого Дин когда-либо видел - и тварь хватает малышку в свои когти быстрее, чем та успевает встать. Ребенок выгибается дугой, и вот она у вендиго в руках – дергающееся орущее мясо – и тварь вгрызается с такой силой, что после не остается ни косточки.

*

Сэм кладет руку Дину на голову, толкает его вниз.

Хорошо, Сэмми,  
Хочешь  
Чего ты хочешь

Дин толкается носом Сэму в пах, развязывает шнурки на пижамных штанах, тянет вниз. Сэм двигает рукой, проводит ладонью по короткому ежику волос брата, обхватывает затылок, закрывает глаза при первом, игривом касании языка. У Сэма еще не встал; никогда не встает сразу. Дин его доводит до этого состояния. Длинные, долгие полизывания языком, пока слюна не стекает по подбородку Сэму на член. Он чувствует себя ребенком с толстым, горьким леденцом во рту, но Сэму нравится, и у него ведь самого нет языка, так что Дин даст все, что захочет брат, все, чтобы Сэму никогда не захотелось уходить.

Сэм мягко кладет руку Дина на щеку, приподнимает за подбородок. Дин похотливо высунул язык на полпути к члену Сэма, будто его оторвали от рожка с мороженым, и Сэм тянется кончиком пальца, касается мягкой плоти. У Сэма кожа отдает солью, легким металлическим привкусом крови, которая не до конца была отмыта. Сэм запустил три пальца в рот брату, поглаживает и толкается, проводя по вкусовым железам. Язык – это всего лишь большая мышца, и Сэм ласкает ее, пока у Дина язык полностью не расслабляется. Если бы Дин попытался заговорить, слова бы у него были едва слышные и скомканные.

Сэм держит язык Дина между большим и указательным пальцем, и Дин вдруг представляет невероятную картину: как Сэм вырывает язык, прямо у него из головы, раздирает напополам. Сэм бы взял этот окровавленный огрызок плоти и вшил бы в собственный рот, чтобы вернуть то, что украл у него отец, а потом, когда бы он заговорил, так красноречиво и умно, он бы говорил голосом Дина. Они бы навсегда были вместе, мыслью и звуком.

Дин обхватывает Сэма руками за шею, целует его, сталкивается с братом ртами под силой и весом. Он толкается язык, раскрывая Сэму губы, зубы, касается неровного шрама там, где раньше был язык. Джон не смог вырезать его под корень, не смог достать достаточно глубоко, так что у Сэма осталось только основание. Слюна, поцелуй языком и тем, что от него осталось, переплетается с трением бедра Дина о член Сэма.

Трахни  
Меня.

Приказывает он Сэму, когда они отрываются друг от друга, урывками глотают воздух. Он знает, что Сэм не откажет. Это – единственное, чего он не делает с Руби. Он трахается с Руби, но не так – не романтично и нежно, как с Дином. Это только для них двоих, уже очень давно, с тех пор, как отец так легко расправился с глупыми пагубными мечтами Сэма.

Сэм нагибает Дина через кухонный стол – по совместительству их кровать. Дин лежит щекой на прохладном дереве, опирается ладонью, чтобы покрепче ухватиться.

*

Дин находит в шкафу учебники брата. Это не те старые книги, которые Сэм сохранил еще со школы, с детства, на них нет толстого слоя пыли. Эти книги совершенно новые, блестящие, даже страницы хрустят. Сэм не изучал уголовное судопроизводство в школе.

Сэм признается в своем предательстве несколько дней спустя за ужином. Он жует второй двойной чизбургер, слишком измотанный и голодный после того, как все утро пытался спасти русалку в аквариуме, на который они выкинули сто штук. Ему пришлось плавать вместе с ней, заставлять ее двигаться, пока та пела морю. Через несколько дней она освоится. А самое хорошее то, что ему не придется ее усмирять. Ей просто надо плавать кругами, показывать всем свою красоту, может, улыбнуться какому-нибудь красавцу.

Сэм пододвигает Дину кусок бумаги. Это выписка с оценками Сэма за первый семестр. Конечно же, его брат все курсы закончил с отличием.

Сэмми, ты же знаешь  
Ты никогда не сможешь  
Стать  
Адвокатом  
Ты не можешь говорить  
Как же ты понимаешь  
Никто не захочет нанять  
Немного  
Немого адвоката

Сэм специально указывает на все оценки «отлично».

Как знаешь,  
Сэмми,  
Главное смотри,  
Чтобы работе не мешало.

Шесть дней спустя Дин разведывает все о зверинце, что только что въехал в город. Это государственная коллекция существ, такие коллекции обычно зарабатывают деньги для государства под видом охраняемых зоопарков. Главный на манеже там – некий Хенриксен, он довольно тепло встречает Дина, хлопает того по спине и показывает, что к чему.

Он оставляет Дина разобраться с буйной штригой. Он оказывается перед искусно сделанной золотой клеткой с дном, утыканным алмазами в форме демонской ловушки. Животное внутри смотрит на него; глаза у нее темно-красного оттенка. Она – демон перекрестка. Таких поймать сложнее всего.

Дин медленно ходит вокруг клетки. Рубиново-красные глаза демона наблюдают, как он прохаживается, следят за ним бесстрастным алым взглядом сквозь стекло, мимо золотых острых краев перекладин. Когда круг заканчивается, Дин, не решаясь, останавливается. Тут есть на что еще можно посмотреть. Прирученный дракон, вылупившийся в неволе. Пара спаренных русалок (невероятная редкость). И все равно он стоит, как вкопанный, перед клеткой демона перекрестка.

Та соблазняюще облокотилась на стол в клетке, словно отдыхая. В отличие от демонов в Волшебном Зверинце Винчестеров, она одета в элегантное платье цвета темно-красного вина - видно, что она сама его выбрала (слишком много мороки пытаться одеть демонов, к тому же публика все равно предпочитает, когда они обнажены). Демон улыбается ему, напевает:

Эй, милый, милый,  
Заключим сделку?  
Твое счастье – мой поцелуй!

Дин разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но потом почти невольно возвращается. Демон теперь улыбается, словно акула.

У меня кое-что есть.  
То, что ты хочешь.  
За твой язык в моей глотке   
И прогулку на юг.

Дину стоит уйти. Стоит, но он этого не сделает, потому что он кое-что хочет. Он знает, что Сэм скоро покинет его. Он подозревал этого с того самого дня, когда однажды в трейлере, подготавливаясь к поискам дракона, Сэм сказал: «Я хочу быть свободным». Вся эта беда с языком просто оттянула неизбежное. Сэма ничто не удержит, и довольно скоро он закончит свои занятия, и покинет город со степенью и неуклюжим языком жестов в кармане. Скоро он покинет Дина.

Дин вообще-то знает, что продав душу дьяволу, он не сможет навсегда остаться с Сэмом. Но если им и придется расстаться, он хочет, чтобы Сэм все равно остался в Зверинце. Волшебный Зверинец Винчестеров. Чтобы даже когда Дина уже не будет на свете, они все равно, в каком-то смысле, были вместе. Как ветки на одном огромном древесном стволе.

Поимка тварей. Людское развлечение. Семейный бизнес.

К тому же, Дин догадывается, что Сэм рано или поздно тоже отправится вниз.

Я хочу, чтобы мой  
Брат Сэмми  
Сэмми остался  
Со зверинцем  
Навсегда. Никакой школы,  
Жены, никакой  
Свободы,  
Ничего.  
Какая цена?

Спрашивает он, хоть и знает.

Она прислоняется к стеклу, как красная жидкость.

Бедный мальчишка,  
Твоя душа – вот цена.

Сэмми, привязанный к семье. Навсегда. Дин теребит в руке связку ключей, которые Хенриксен швырнул ему, на случай, если Дин захочет поближе рассмотреть тварей или зайти к ним в клетку. Он заходит внутрь дьявольской ловушки, где его, словно начертанное кровью обещание, поджидает демон.

Сладенький,  
Не жалую я циркачей  
Так что дам тебе год.

Ее рот отдает серной горечью, жжет, как пламя самого ада. Несмотря на более чем десятилетний опыт в этом деле, Дин еще никогда не целовал демона. Зачем целоваться с животным? Она пытается коснуться его языка, но этот язык только для Сэма; он отстраняется, довольный, что с его стороны сделка заключена. Он не чувствует, будто душа исчезла, хотя, думает он, в этом вся суть.

Спасибо.  
Увидимся,  
Демонская сучка.

Улыбка у демона перекрестка, как после секса. Или после сытного ужина.

Ох, милый, милый.

Напевает она.

Ты слишком красивый, слишком глупый,  
Ты понятия не имеешь, что тебя ждет.

Он занимает уже очень долго. Очень.

Он точно знает, что его ждет.

*

Сэм начинает заваливать курсы. Незадолго после его исключают из онлайн программы.

Он пытается скрыть, но Дин знает, что Сэм подал заявления на другие программы. Он так же знает, что брат отказался от каждого предложения. Он это знает, потому что тайком читает его письма. И постепенно Сэм перестает подавать заявления вовсе, и он будто начал сутулится под весом отказа.

Сделка работает.

*

Вой адских гончих начинается с самого утра, эхом доносится сквозь закрытые окна. Даже за стеклом кажется, что они ждут прямо за дверью. У него есть еще время до полуночи, но он уже их видит, ясно, как день, гнилую рычащую плоть и острые зубы. Гончая напоминает самую бешенную в мире собаку, как будто немецкая овчарка встретилась с поездом, а после вернулась в виде зомби.

В тот день Сэм странно смотрит на него несколько раз. Глазами спрашивает, все ли в порядке.

Хватит пялиться на меня,  
Ты меня напрягаешь, хватит,  
А то я  
Заеду тебе  
Прямо в твою  
Огромную  
Морду.

Сэм улыбается, возвращается к работе. Надо животных покормить, билеты продать, а Дину – отыграть финальное представление. Ему хочется расстроиться или испугаться, но Сэм ведь продолжит его дело, примет наследие, оставленное им отцом, он не сможет покинуть семью, как бы сильно не старался.

Когда гончая наконец добирается до Дина, Сэм совершенно этого не ждет. Лицо у брата опустошено, он ничего не понимает, потому что быть заживо сожранным невидимой собакой, должно быть, смотрится странно. Когда все конечно, Сэм падает перед ним на колени, стараясь удержать вываливающее из груди сердце Дина. Он уже не пытается затолкать обглоданные внутренности брата внутрь. Гончие все равно практически все съели.

Сэмми

Задыхается он от крови.

Позаботься  
О   
Животных.

*

Дин никогда не видел ничего похожего на существо, появившееся в амбаре. Человеческое тело проходит мимо противодемонических символов, не обращает внимания на ловушки для всех остальных тварей, под обрушившимся пулевым огнем даже не вздрагивает. Ветер завывает, лампочки взрываются, а глаза существа сверкают синим светом. Это существо выжгло глаза медиуму. Эта тварь вытащила Дина из Ада.

Дин хочет эту тварь в коллекцию.

Существо говорит:

Внемли мне. Я тот, кто крепко схватил тебя  
и избавил от вечных мук. Я нашел тебя у озера пламени,   
обгоревшую сломанную твою душу. Я взял тебя за руку  
и вознес на крыльях,  
чья сила и благодать была дана Богом.  
Я ангел Господень. Моё имя Кастиэль, и весь  
Рай поет в твое имя, праведный человек.  
Ты здесь, на Земле, был перерожден,  
Чтобы выполнить волю Божью.

Когда на стене амбара тенью вздрагивают ангельские крылья, Дин не польщен, не склоняет головы. Он думает только о том, как красиво это существо смотрелось бы на цепи, запертое в одной из клеток под огнем софитов; какие красивые бы тени отбрасывали его крылья на стены для голодных взглядов публики. Он не особенно хочет выполнять волю Божью. Он никогда не был ярым поклонником Бога, всегда думал, что чувство взаимно. Он знает, что сделал для Зверинца, для Сэма. Этого уже не изменишь. По крайней мере, если ангел не простит его за совершенные грехи. Он говорит:

Если я твой праведник,  
Твой воспетый Раем герой,  
Ты должен знать,  
Знать, что я сделал.  
Я не праведник,  
Во мне нет благочестия,  
Никто из нас не был праведным.

Ангел отвечает:

Не важно, что ты сделал, или что тебе только  
Предстоит сделать. Важно лишь то,  
Что ты исполнишь волю Божью.

Когда ангел исчезает во внезапном вихре ветра, Дин прислоняется спиной к стене амбара, ко всей красочной магии, которая была бесполезна в поимке такого прекрасного монстра. Пару минут он стоит, расслабившись, перебирает скомканные мысли в голове. От того, что Бог не считает за грех, и спасения нет. Мир и так был доступен для всех. Ангел лишь подтвердил это.

Дин достает телефон, жмет единицу. Вызов отправляется в голосовую почту.

Эй, Сэмми.  
Нашел новый,  
Совершенно новый проект  
Для тебя, если  
Хочешь. Мне нужно,  
Чтобы ты кое-что нашел.  
Хочу знать,  
Как загнать в ловушку  
Ангела.

конец.


End file.
